


Sweeter Than Sugar

by Val_Creative



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bisexual Allison Hargreeves, Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comfort No Hurt, Drama, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Nicknames, Not Canon Compliant, Older Characters, Romance, Superpowers, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: It's so good to hear Allison's voice. (In which Vanya receives unwanted attention from a guy and Allison swoops in to help by pretending to be dating her.)





	Sweeter Than Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> THESE TWO,,,,, MAGNIFICENT. INCREDIBLE. OTP-WORTHY. Prompt was "[Allison/Vanya; fake lovers trope](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=137500)" and oh boy did I love what was offered. Drew some inspiration by the full prompt and I hope you guys love this! Precious wlw babies! Any thoughts/comments are welcome as always and thanks for reading!

 

*

It's so good to hear Allison's voice.

Vanya feels more stressed about her recitals than ever, and she agrees to having drinks with Allison. There's an indoor cafe reopening a few blocks from Vanya's apartment where they can meet halfway.

The weather forecast says it'll be a bright and sunny day. If not freezing. Vanya pulls on an olive green parka over her collared, light blue button-up and pair of white jeans. Her long hair undone. She's nervous. _Excited_. Vanya bothers with a little smudge of foundation and peachy-pink lipstick.

Allison never has to wear too much makeup. Her brown, smooth skin nearly flawless. She's been obsessed with fashion magazines since they were kids, learning quickly how to use eyeliner and blush and concealer. Allison was the one to show Klaus how to use mascara _correctly_ without poking his eyeball and to paint his fingernails. Vanya felt bad when Sir Reginald caught them, demanding that Klaus remove his makeup.

There's no waiters at this cafe. She orders a bottle of refrigerated water at check-out, but waits for getting another drink until Allison shows. Vanya takes a sip, nervously glancing around. It's _crowded_.

Polished, chestnut wood planks on the velvety black walls, spaced between where the cafe's tables line up. Lantern-style lamps glowing soft orange and hanging above the tables. Lots of robin's egg blue stools. They creak like plastic underneath Vanya's weight. She shifts away from the aisle when a guy wanders over.

He's tall with a handsome bone structure, but so much of a fake tan. A too-wide smile.

"You lonely, sweetheart?"

Vanya processes this, squinting her eyes and letting out a humorless, disbelieving laugh. "Um, excuse me?"

"You don't have to shy about it. I saw you from the entrance." Mister Tall Guy holds two coffees in his hands and she has a very _bad_ feeling that one of them will be offered to her. "Waiting for a friend?"

"That's… none of your business…" Vanya says, frowning up at him. A twinge of pain reverberates behind her forehead, crackling like _lightning_. The steamer machine behind the front counter whirs on, getting increasingly louder in her ears. He's talking again, but Vanya _can't_ make out the words. "I'm not…"

Her insides feel like they're melding, _vibrating_ and resonating. Vanya's irises ring with silvery-white. She closes her eyes, " _listen_ … …" mumbling a protest as soon as Mister Tall Guy inches closer.

The vibrating heightens, releasing from Vanya as unseen waves of energy. Wind blusters, whipping slowly inside the cafe. People take notice, staring at their decorative, laminated menus flapping and coffee mugs quivering. They're deeply confused. Rainwater splashes noisily onto the ground outside the cafe's exit.

"Wow, they got the AC really pumping in he—"

"— _so_ sorry I'm late, babe," Allison interrupts, wearing a cropped, dark red sweater, her camel-colored trenchcoat and black slacks. She drops into the plastic, light blue stool next to Vanya.

_Babe?_

Vanya's eyes reopen, fading into dark brown. She jumps a little, turning her head, when the other woman slings an arm to Vanya's neck, Allison's lips curl into a secretive grin. There's a friendly, brief kiss against Vanya's mouth. The wind dissipates. "I'm so glad you're here," Allison stage-whispers, beaming at Vanya and… _wow_ , Vanya realizes she has not felt so tingly and _safe_ and calm before.

Allison's hand covers hers, gently playing with their fingers. She beams at Mister Tall Guy. "Hi, I'll take a french vanilla latte. Two shots of espresso and nonfat milk. No, wait, make it three shots."

"I'm… not a waiter."

"Then why are you still standing there?" Allison poses the question like a _challenge_ , her teeth baring. She tightens her arm possessively, clasping Vanya's hand against her collar as Mister Tall Guy narrows his eyes at both women, sulking away with his drinks. He tosses them furiously into an open trashcan.

Vanya glances between his back and Allison, wide-eyed.

"Oh my _god_ , Ally…"

"You looked terrified. I didn't know what else to do," she admits, giggling and Vanya giggles with her, sneaking peeks at Allison's arm lowering. The other woman clears his throat, seemingly embarrassed, getting up and asking what Vanya wants for her coffee order. Vanya quietly sits in place, watching the glimmer of Allison's gold-pearl earrings under the lights and her full, beautiful curls swaying.

"… _Vanya_?"

"Hmm?" Vanya hums out, flushing. She can practically still _taste_ the fragrant-oil balm slickened across the pillowy, _perfect_ surface of Allison's rosy-brown lips. Allison tilts her head, growing concerned.

"Are you okay, Vanya?"

"Yeah, uh…" God, what does she _say_ when all Vanya wants to do is lean back into Allison's half-embrace and feel her lips again? Does kissing always feel this _amazing_? "Having… having control is harder than I thought," Vanya whispers, shrugging and clenching her fingers over the hem of her parka.

Allison's eyes soften.

"Do you wanna… get out of here?" she suggests, and Vanya quickly nods, getting her hand tugged on. The rain already starts to vanish, and bright, white sunlight beams overhead. "I like the lipstick," Allison points out, standing outside by the bus-stop sign, daring to rub her thumb gently over Vanya's bottom lip.

It feels like a little bit of good-natured _teasing_ and the tension in Vanya's forehead relaxes.

"Well, I like you…"

Vanya doesn't mean to say this so unabashed and dazed, like she's trapped by Allison's magnetism, but thankfully, Allison only smiles and leads her carefully onto the bus.

Maybe it'll take some practice.

*

 


End file.
